


1:48am

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Incubus Changbin, Smut, Spanking, a lil bit of degradation, dom!changbin, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: The first time he had shown himself to you, you had been alone in your room. The sudden appearance of the demon definitely scared you but he was quick to calm your nerves, something about him made you want to trust him. That night he had been gentle, like he was just getting you used to the idea of being with him. Over time, he introduced new things, little kinks that you had been fantasizing about for awhile, it was like he knew your deepest darkest fantasies but took his time making them a reality.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1:48am

Changbin never stuck to a schedule for his visits, not that you expected him to of course, but schedule would’ve been nice. He liked to appear when you least expected it, showing up in your room whenever he felt like it. As it was, you found it a bit hard to get used to having semi-regular meetings with an incubus.  
  
The first time he had shown himself to you, you had been alone in your room. The sudden appearance of the demon definitely scared you but he was quick to calm your nerves, something about him made you want to trust him. That night he had been gentle, like he was just getting you used to the idea of being with him. Over time, he introduced new things, little kinks that you had been fantasizing about for awhile, it was like he knew your deepest darkest fantasies but took his time making them a reality.  
  
That was how you found yourself in your current situation, naked on your knees on the bed with your face pressed into the mattress and your hands tied tightly behind your back. You felt him rub his hand across your ass soothingly before pulling his hand away and bringing it back down hard making you jolt and cry out. Your hands clenched into fists as you braced yourself for the next hit that you knew was coming. When it didn’t come right away you relaxed ever so slightly and as soon as you did, Changbin landed the next hit on the other side. Immediately he landed 4 more hits in quick succession alternating sides each time before stopping to rub his hand across your ass again.  
  
You let out a whimper as you pushed back into his hand making him chuckle darkly, “Need more, kitten?” he asked.  
  
“Please, Daddy,” you whined.  
  
“Since you asked so nicely,” he said before landing another hit on your ass, this one hard enough to make tears prick at the corners of your eyes. You clenched your hands harder, nails digging into your palm as he landed a few more hits at the same intensity before seemingly deciding that was enough. He brought both hands to your ass, palming at it and squeezing it making you squirm. “What would you like me to do next, kitten?” he asked lowly.  
  
“Anything, Daddy, please,” you responded.  
  
He chuckled, “Good girl,” he said softly before moving back from you ever so slightly. You whined when you felt his hands leave you, wiggling slightly to try and get his attention. He brought a hand down sharply on your ass, “Be patient, slut, or you won’t get anything,” he said. You pouted but obeyed, relaxing into your position as best you could while you waited for his next move.  
  
After what felt like ages you felt him behind you again, his hands came up to grip your hips tightly, tugging you back towards him slightly. “You’re gonna be good for me, right, let me use you however I want?” he asked.  
  
You couldn’t help but moan at his words, wiggling around slightly as you let out a soft, “Yes, Daddy.”  
  
“That’s my good little slut.” he said, you felt him shift behind you, your position not allowing you to see what was happening without moving around and you were too determined to be good to do that. So you waited, bracing yourself for whatever he was planning.  
  
Luckily, he didn’t make you wait long as you felt his dick pressing at your entrance. You cried out as he sunk into you quickly, stilling only when he was fully buried inside. You appreciated the chance to adjust to the intrusion as the sudden stretch had verged on the edge of painful. He hunched over you, his chest pressed to your back leaving your arms squished between you. His grip was still tight on your hips as he kept himself still, you adjusted to his size quickly enough while you waited for him to start moving.  
  
You began to get impatient with his stillness, letting out a whine and wiggling around underneath him. “What’d I say, kitten?” he asked, still not moving much to your disappointment.  
  
“Be patient?” you offered, hoping you remembered correctly.  
  
“That’s right, so are you gonna be patient?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy, I’m sorry,” you responded softly.  
  
“Good girl,” he praised you, you tried to ignore the ache in your gut as you waited for him to take mercy on you and begin moving.  
  
Finally, you felt him begin to slowly pull out before roughly thrusting back into, setting a quick pace that had you crying out loudly. His grip on your hips was so tight you were sure it would bruise though you couldn’t find it in you to care at that point. All of your focus was on the way he was pounding into you roughly, you were moaning loudly and you could hear him letting out an occasional grunt.  
  
He stopped for just a second making you whine while he moved one hand from your hip. He leaned back so he was sitting up before moving his hand up to wrap around your throat and tug you up with him. His hand around your throat squeezed just enough to make it difficult for you to breathe as he resumed his pace. The combination of sensations brought you to the edge quickly, squeaking out a “C-Can I?” as your orgasm got closer.  
  
“Go ahead, Kitten, cum for me,” he instructed. You did so with a loud cry, he released your throat as you came, the sudden rush of oxygen pushing you into a further state of bliss. You clenched around him as he continued his quick pace, not slowing down slightly as he pushed you back down, pressing your face into the mattress once again as he continued to use you. You felt another orgasm creeping up quickly, at the same time his thrusts began to get sloppier indicating that he was close. “Can you cum one more time for me, Kitten?” he asked and you whined, doing your best to nod in response.  
  
“C’mon, Kitten, do it,” he grunted out, it only took a couple more thrusts from him before your second orgasm hit you hard. You cried out loudly, clenching around him and sending him over the edge with you. He thrusted into you shallowly a few more times, working the both of you through your orgasms before finally pulling out.  
  
He undid the rope around your wrists, letting you relax on the mattress your body still trembling slightly from your high. He sat next to you, running one hand through your hair soothingly, “You’re so good for me, Kitten,” he cooed. You looked up at him, his eyes were still glowing red from his orgasm as you smiled lazily up at him.  
  
“Will you stay until I fall asleep?” you asked knowing that he would normally be leaving around now.  
  
He looked down at his wrist like he was checking a watch though there was nothing there, “I suppose I can spare some time for my favorite pet,” he said softly.  
  
You smiled before getting yourself comfortable in bed, pulling the blankets tight around you while he sat next to you. “Yknow,” you said, your eyes closed a soft smile on your face, “For a demon, you’re pretty nice.”  
  
He chuckled, “Don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold.”  
  
You giggled in response before letting yourself relax fully as he began to run his fingers through your hair again.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this done literally just now so that I could get yall some valentines day content uwu


End file.
